1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing technology, and particularly to a data processing device and a method for checking observed values of the data processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure a data processing device (e.g., a server) runs in a secure environment, the server will use data acquisition devices (e.g., sensors, voltmeters, tachometers) to detect parameter values of hardware components, such as a voltage and a temperature of a central processing unit (CPU), a rotation speed of a motherboard fan, for example, and control the components based on the parameter values. For example, if the voltage of the CPU exceeds a preset threshold value, the server may send an alarm to clients connected to the server, then power off the server. However, the parameter values may have false values due to faults of the data acquisition devices, and the false values may cause the server to perform wrong operations.